


Blizzard

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Collabs [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Puns, Blushing, Breakfast Puns, Carrying, Cooking Lessons, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excitement, Fluff, Forgetfulness, Guilt, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Jokes, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Our AU, Pancakes, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Separation Anxiety, Shyness, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slight suggestiveness, Snowdin, Staying Home, Storm - Freeform, You practically choke on it, alternative universe, au!, blizzard, chilly, cooking together, cuteness, laughing, mentioned resets, more or less, movie day, nuzzling, petting, puns, showering, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Skyler got an idea for a new AU which is basically Undertale and Underswap combined. Skyler had amazing ideas on how Sans would be (lazy but excitable, ...) and told me all that stuff and then I brainstormed up a storm for Papyrus.Sans and Papyrus are in a relationship and are both able to remember the resets. This makes Papyrus a bit more lazy and Sans more energetic because they have each other to lean on.We did this collab roleplay style:Sans = SkylerSkyhighPapyrus = me (xXUndertale_loverXx)





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this. If you have any question about the AU please ask us! ^^

Papyrus stirred slightly, slowly waking up. He blinked blearily, his vision being filled by blue fabric. Sans. His bandana had become undone and was now laying on his face. Papyrus grabbed the piece of fabric with his free hand and pulled it off his face. He tightened his arms around the shorter skeleton, breathing in the other's scent. He sighed happily, cuddling the other gently. He still had an hour to get ready before he needed to leave for his job as a royal guard. Still time to cuddle. Sans had to leave at the same time as him so it wouldn't hurt to wake the other.

"Sans? Wake up, Sans." Papyrus mumbled sleepily, looking at the shorter skeleton for any signs of him waking up.

 

Sans groaned a bit in annoyance and snuggled closer to his brother. Obviously awake but very against the idea of waking up. Besides, the smell and warmth coming from Papyrus could only happen when he was awake. So he'd pretend to be asleep to relish in the feeling longer.

 

A gentle smile took over Papyrus' face. He could understand that the other didn't want to wake up. He pressed his teeth against the shorter's skull in a skeleton kiss.

"We can cuddle for a few minutes if you like." Papyrus suggested quietly, still feeling and sounding slightly sleepy. They had enough time. He would just need to keep a close eye socket on it.

 

Sans smiled at the skelly kiss from his beloved brother and closed his eye sockets with a pleased hum and a blue flush on his face.

"m'kay..." he said sleepily and immediately fell back asleep.

 

Papyrus' face flushed slightly as he saw how cute the other looked, all sleepy and with that blue blush on his face. He cuddled the sleeping skeleton closer, reminding himself that he absolutely needed to stand up in five minutes. Then he'd make breakfast for Sans and himself, probably pancakes or some toas- no. Pancakes. He slowly raised his hand as he thought about what he had to do that day and rested it on top of the shorter skeleton's skull, unconsciously starting to caress Sans' head.

 

Feeling the familiar feel of a warm hand on his skull, Sans unconsciously leaned into the soft touch with a content smile.

The smell of Papyrus, the warm embrace, the soft soothing motions of Papyrus' hand should have lulled him back to sleep. Instead he roused awake again, albeit more groggily and opened his eyes a small bit. Papyrus looked to be deep in thought so Sans thought there was no point in alerting the other. That and because he wanted to relish in this feeling longer. Despite being awake, he didn't stand up nor make any movements other than letting out a content sigh, his Soul humming in contentment.

 

Papyrus smiled when he felt the other lean into his touch, though he did not look at the other, still lost in his thoughts. He'd have to recalibrate his 'puzzles' which were now more like traps to slow the human down the next time they would wander the underground. His smile fell into a frown at the thought, his hand stilling. What if they weren't enough to stop them this time around? He immediately banned that depressing thought from his mind, being startled out of his thoughts by a small, content sigh. He looked down, seeing Sans' eye sockets open. He was awake.

"Morning, Sans." Papyrus murmured, his hand picking up the calming motions again. He didn't want the other to worry that early. He'd tell him later...

 

Sans smiled shyly up at Papyrus and closed his eyes in bliss as the comforting feeling of Papyrus' petting increased.

"mornin' Paps." he mumbled sleepily yet happily despite being annoyed that he had been found out. Oh well, at least he would get to eat the amazing breakfast Papyrus would make. The only good thing to wake up to in the morning. Other than morning kisses and cuddles of course.

 

Papyrus smiled softly.

"We should go eat breakfast. Do you mind helping me some?" He asked, letting the shorter skeleton go in order to sit up. If he would stay laying there for only a bit more he would likely fall asleep again. He yawned quietly, holding his hand over his mouth and slid out of the bed. He let out a small grumble at having to leave the warmth. Snowdin was always so chilly.

 

Sans almost whined when Papyrus sat up and left the bed but he nodded and sat up on the bed with a small smile.

"of course i'll help. but you gotta give me the stool cause i'm so short I can't reach the counter." he said and laughed a bit at his own stupid joke.

 

Papyrus chuckled and picked the shorter skeleton up swiftly, giving him a small peck on his cheek bone.

"Or I can carry you." Papyrus replied with a small smirk, holding Sans close as he walked to the door.

 

Sans yelped a bit when he was picked up and blushed at the sweet, chaste kiss. He wrapped his arms around Papyrus' neck and his legs around his hips to steady himself. He clung into Papyrus as the taller walked out their shared bedroom.

Feeling his face heat up with a blush, he buried his face in Papyrus' chest with a shy smile.

"that's uh...fine by me."

 

Papyrus held the shorter skeleton closer, smiling when he felt the other cling to him. He walked down the stairs, through their living room and into the small, homely kitchen.

"Pancakes?" Papyrus inquired, looking down at the shorter skeleton.

 

Sans looked up from Papyrus' chest, blush nearly gone and smiled softly up at him.

"pancakes." he agreed.

 

"Great!" Papyrus agreed, smiling. He used his magic to get the ingredients onto the counter, knowing it was definitely more effective than getting them all without magic. He put some flour into a mixing bowl, coughing slightly when a plume of flour rose into the air.

"Whoops." He mumbled, quickly taking a few steps back to shield Sans from the flour.

 

Sans chuckled when the flour became a small cloud over the bowl, the smaller untouched by the white stuff because Papyrus had stepped back.

"heheheh. maybe let me do the magic bro. you just guide me what to do." Sans suggested, smiling up at his brother.

 

"That's a great idea, brother! You just have to give some-" Papyrus launched into a quick explanation on how to make pancake batter, listing off the things that needed to be done like an audible cooking book while he used his own magic to open a drawer and pull out a pan. He switched on the stove and put some oil into the pan, setting it to the side as he watched Sans.

 

Sans had a large smile on his face as he followed Papyrus' instructions to a T. He sounded so precise with his instructions, like he was reading the cookbook instead of giving him normal instructions. Like an audio book perhaps. Papyrus must have memorized the recipe. He's so cool. Able to remember each measurement and instructions exactly. Call him a kiss ass but to him, Papyrus is super cool. Even if he was just making something as simple as breakfast pancakes.

 

Papyrus smiled happily when he noticed that Sans had absolutely no problems with keeping up with his fast paced instructions, doing everything diligently. His brother was so awesome!

As soon as the pancake batter was done he took the mixing bowl and put some of the batter into his pan, setting it onto the stove.

"Thank you, Sans!" Papyrus thanked the shorter skeleton and gave him a small kiss, holding him close, a light orange blush on his cheek bones.

 

Sans made a soft sound of surprise at the kiss before he melted into Papyrus' embrace, kissing him back wholeheartedly, pouring his love into the gesture.

 

Papyrus gave a small, happy hum, closing his eye sockets to focus better on the intent. He could feel a warm feeling blossoming in his soul and put all the love he could muster up into the kiss. Needless to say that was a lot of love.

Papyrus pulled back after a few moments, smiling brightly. He wouldn't have minded continuing to kiss Sans but the pancake on the stove would burn if he wouldn't flip it.

 

Sans blinked open his sockets- wondering when he had closed them- and gazed up at Papyrus with so much love and adoration. His blue eye lights turned into small sparkling hearts towards Papyrus, a love struck smile on his face. The intent from Papyrus left him giddy and a bit love drunk, but he didn't mind. No matter how much they did this, he would never get tired of the small bits of affections from his lover.

 

Damn... He was going to loose his mind about how extremely cute Sans was. Those heart-shaped eye lights were going to be the death of him. He absentmindedly flipped the pancake and swiftly walked over to the chair that stood in the kitchen, sitting down with the shorter skeleton on his lap.

"Gosh, you're so cute..." Papyrus murmured, adoration clear in his voice as he nuzzled Sans' cheek bone gently, his own burning a bright orange.

 

Sans blushed at the praise and smiled shyly at his brother.

"i'm not..." he protested weakly but it was lost due to Paps' nuzzling. He closed his eyes and hummed blissfully, almost sounding like he was purring.

It didn't last long however. Sans pulled away reluctantly and stared at Papyrus with a small smile.

"as much as I want to cuddle with you all day, we have to go to work soon." he reminded softly.

 

Papyrus smiled happily at the sound Sans made. He looked down in surprise when the other pulled away, his words taking him back to the present. Right! They still had to eat breakfast. He picked the shorter skeleton up again and carried him to the couch on which he placed the other gently.

"I'll finish the pancakes." He stated unnecessarily, wanting to linger next to Sans for a bit longer. He kissed the top of the shorter skeleton's skull before smiling and quickly walking to the kitchen to finish the pancakes.

 

Sans smiled wider when Papyrus kissed his skull and watched as he left to finish breakfast. Sans smiled admiringly at his tall brother. He never failed to make breakfast every morning. Sans didn't understand how he did it. With the Resets happening often... breakfast would surely become boring if they ate the same thing every day. Thankfully Papyrus was aware of this and cooked something different every day despite the day repeating.

The smile fell from Sans' face as he remembered the Resets. The human just...kept turning back time. He didn't understand why. They'd gotten to the surface and they'd been happy. Why had the kid Reset? After that, they had turned violent and had begun dusting everyone. The reminder of Papyrus dusting...

Sans trembled slightly on the couch as he was bombarded with flashbacks. Papyrus in the snow. Papyrus' dust. Papyrus' tears when their friends were dusted. Sans could feel a anxiety attack coming.

 

Papyrus quickly finished the pancakes, using some intent and love to make the food HP food. He hummed happily as he put the pancakes onto a plate and grabbed the strawberry jam he had already put onto the counter. Alphys had given him the jar a few weeks ago, though with the resets it definitely felt a lot longer. He balanced the two plates and the jar carefully, carrying them into the living room.

Papyrus froze up when he saw the look on his brother's face. He knew that look all too well. He quickly rushed to the other and put the pancakes and jar of strawberry jam onto the small table in front of the couch, pulling Sans into a gentle hug.

"Shh... We're alright. We're both alright. Everything's fine." Papyrus whispered.

 

Sans' breathing stuttered in surprise when large, protective arms wrapped around him. His brother's calming voice filled his skull and he hugged him back, trying to focus on his lover's voice. He buried his face in Papyrus' chest and breathed in Papyrus' scent. The smell and comforting embrace calmed him down slowly from his panic.

 

"Good, brother. Just breathe." Papyrus whispered, rubbing the shorter skeleton's back in soothing, circular motions. He had no idea what had triggered this but he would make sure to plan their day thoroughly so that Sans wouldn't have enough time to think about things like the human or resets... He shivered slightly when he remembered what the beast had done the last timeline. He forced his thoughts into another direction. To comforting Sans.

 

Sans relaxed further at Papyrus' calming words and soft soothing motions of his hand. The gentle words and motions helped him get rid of the invasive thoughts. His Soul stopped panicking and he let out a small relieved sigh.

Sans later felt the shiver and paused. Guilt clawed into his Soul when he realized that Papyrus was also affected by the Resets. He'd been so selfish, thinking about himself and his problems. He neglected his brother, his lover. What kind of monster was he?

He turned his skull up to look at his brother, his eyes shining with guilt and worry, the latter towards his brother. "sorry Paps, i had been so caught up with myself i forgot 'bout you. i'm sorry. you doing okay Papy?" he asked with concern.

 

"Oh... Well I was just thinking about what you must have been thinking about and then I remembered last run and that was not a very happy thought." Papyrus explained honestly. He frowned when he noticed the guilty look the other had.

"You are not being selfish, Sans." Papyrus assured the other. They had been through the same song and dance way too often for him not to notice that the other was mentally beating himself up again.

"We are going through the same thing but this comforting business is a two-way-street. I comfort you when you need it and then you only have to focus on not panicking, alright?" Papyrus explained. He really hoped Sans would understand one day.

 

Sans sniffed sadly once before leaning his skull on Papyrus' chest over his Soul, hearing the soft humming of the others' Soul. "alright. still..." he couldn't help but feel useless. Papyrus was always there for him. And what did Sans do? He kept failing him.

 

Papyrus sighed, seeing the shorter skeleton look so.. so helpless. That was what they were, right? He shooed the depressing thought away, focusing on his brother once more.

"No 'still'. The only thing we 'still' need to do is eat." Papyrus explained gently. He sat down and pulled the shorter onto his lap, taking the two plates of pancakes.

 

Sans laughed joyously at Papyrus joke, his smile back on his face. He let Papyrus maneuver him on his lap and took his plate from his brother.

"thanks Paps. this is egg-cellent." he grinned cheekily at his brother, snickering slightly at his own pun.

 

 

Papyrus smiled. Sans always looked so carefree when laughing. He was about to put some jam onto his pancake when the pun registered. He chuckled, nearly spilling some of the strawberry jam.

"I hope they're butter than last time." Papyrus replied, referencing to the last time he had made pancakes. He had tried to do some other chores at the same time and had forgotten the butter. He smirked.

 

Sans practically howled with laughter at the memory. That had been a sticky situation.

"g-good one bro. but i'll beat you soon. you butter believe it!" he grinned as he shot the pun back at his brother.

 

Papyrus giggled at the pun.

"I couldn't beat you. Even if I fried!" Papyrus retorted with a grin as he spread some strawberry jam onto his pancakes.

 

Sans' eyes shifted into tiny stars as he chuckled.

"oh it is on brother." he said lowly with a grin.

 

"Just like the stove." Papyrus shot back with a smirk. Then he realised what he had said. He had left on the stove!!! He quickly placed his plate onto the table and sat Sans onto the couch with an apologetic look. He then rushed to the kitchen, turning off the stove which had thankfully not caught fire yet.

 

Sans looked confused for a moment when Papyrus sat him down before he burst into laughter once again when he realized that Papyrus had forgotten that the stove was on.

"hahahahaha! oh stars Paps! hehehehe, oh stars. i'm glad the house won't be on fire _before_ Undyne came this time."

 

"Yes, yes. Very funny, Sans." Papyrus grumbled to himself, returning to the living room. It wasn't his fault that he was so forgetful. He just had too many things on his mind. He sat down on the couch once more and continued eating his pancakes, rolling his eyes but still smiling as Sans practically laughed his non-existent ass off.

 

Eventually Sans' laughter died into amused giggles. He watched as Papyrus ate before he crawled closer and pecked his cheek in a soft kiss.

"love you Papy."

 

Papyrus' cheek bones flushed slightly and he looked over at Sans. He put his almost empty plate into the table and opened his arms slightly in an invitation to a hug.

"Love you too." He replied with a soft smile.

 

Sans accepted the hug and curled into Papyrus' embrace. The warmth coming from the taller skeleton was something that could not be replicated. If only they could stay like this forever.

 

Papyrus sighed happily and hugged the shorter skeleton close. He could feel Sans' soul hum gently and couldn't help but relax completely, the other's presence putting his soul at ease. He glanced at the clock. They still had ten minutes to get out of the house. They could cuddle for a few minutes before they had to brave the cold of Snowdin. Sans was so warm... He would love to just stay at home and not go outside at all anymore...

 

They stayed like that in each others embrace for a while, relishing in their warmth and comfort before Sans had to unfortunately pull away.

"c'mon bro. we have to shower then we have to leave. unfortunately." he mumbled the last part under his breath.

 

Papyrus looked at the other when he felt him pull away, looking kind of sad. He was about to protest but he nodded, standing up. Papyrus smiled when he heard the last part and pressed a kiss to the top of the shorter skeleton's skull.

"Do you want to shower first?" Papyrus asked. He could use the time the other needed to get ready to get their warmer jackets. He could see a storm raging outside and didn't really think that there normal clothing would suffice.

 

Sans blushed shyly as he looked down, refusing to meet Papyrus' eyes. "i uh...i was thinking we could...shower...together?"

 

Papyrus' face turned bright orange as he registered what Sans had said. And stars he was just so cute blushing like that!

"Ye-yeah. We can do that." Papyrus agreed. He quickly picked the shorter skeleton up to have something to do and because he wanted to be near the other. He shouldn't encourage Sans' laziness like that but the shorter would always get so flustered and cute when he carried him...

 

Sans made a soft sound as he was picked up by his brother but soon laid his skull on the taller's chest. He smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling safe in his brother's protective hold. He knew Papyrus would never hurt him. In fact, Papyrus had only helped him and comforted him. Thus, Papyrus' arms were the safest place Sans could be in.

Even if he felt slightly embarrassed that the younger could pick him up like a baby bones. But in the end, he wasn't complaining.

 

Papyrus smiled as he saw the shorter rest his skull on him. He started off into the direction of the bathroom, going up the stairs and grabbed their clothes for the day from their respective rooms. He pushed open the bathroom door and placed their clothing on the floor, setting Sans down again. He closed the door again, looking at the shorter skeleton.

 

Sans stood still when he was put down on the ground and stared up at his brother, waiting for him.

 

Papyrus blushed slightly, his cheek bones dusting a faint orange as he took off his shirt. Stars. Why was this so embarrassing? They had seen each other naked often enough.... And it wasn't like they had their magic was summoned or anything....

Focus, Papyrus, focus! Papyrus chided himself internally. He concentrated on his shirt and quickly folded it, putting it next to their fresh clothes.

 

Sans trailed his eye lights over his brother's lean frame admiringly before he snapped out of his trance. Bad Sans. Stop being so lewd!

He shook off his dirty thoughts and stripped from his pajamas hurriedly. One reason for that was that they only had a few minutes to get ready and another was that he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Papyrus in the shower. Call him a pervert, but seeing the water droplets on his brother's ribs was something one could only admire. Everytime he saw Papyrus in the shower, his thoughts embarrassingly were 'Hot Damn'.

 

Papyrus' eyes flitted to Sans when he picked up on the quick movement. He had to force himself to look away from the other's pristine bones, quickly taking off the rest of his clothes. He walked over to the shower and fiddled with the settings, turning on the warm water. He stepped inside, waiting for Sans as water splashed against his back.

 

Sans finished removing his clothes and joined Papyrus with a spring in his step. He stood in front of Papyrus as the water dripped from his brother's lean body onto his own small frame. He unconsciously covered his ribs where a thin diagonal scar laid. The bone had been cut deep enough to scar, caused by the human's multiple genocide runs. Time didn't matter here, but with magic and intent, anything could scar. His Soul was thankfully spared from such a mark, healed and kept safe by Papyrus' help. But the scar on his ribs made him feel weak and ugly.

He tried to ignore the feeling in favor of kissing Papyrus sweetly on his lips by standing on his toes to reach him.

 

Papyrus smiled when Sans joined him but that smile quickly dropped into a frown when he saw the shorter skeleton cover his scar. He knew Sans felt self-conscious about the scar and was about to reassure him like he always did when the other would get like that when teeth pressed against his own. He let out a small, surprised sound before kissing back, wrapping his arms around Sans to draw him closer.

He could stay like this forever, kissing Sans in the shower or anywhere else really. The water pattered against his spine, massaging his bones.

 

Sans made a soft hum before pulling back. He gazed at Papyrus lovingly, his blue eyes now hearts before blinking and making them circles again.

"come on bro, we gotta shower." he reminded. If he didn't, they would have stayed the whole day in the shower, kissing. Which had happened before but thankfully no one had noticed because they were too focused on the human running through the Underground.

Sans picked up the soap and began lathering it on his brother's ribs, cleaning the bones until they were pristine- as they should be. Papyrus' bones should shine like stars themselves, to match the owner of said bones.

 

Papyrus nearly whined when the shorter skeleton pulled back but he managed to hold himself back from doing that, staring into his brother's eye sockets, transfixed by the heart-shaped eye lights. He snapped out of it when they were circles again, smiling at the shorter skeleton.

"Yeah." Papyrus agreed. They really needed to get going but he also really didn't want to go outside in this horrible weather. Normally they didn't have anything against the cold because they were skeletons. The only thing that needed to stay warm was their soul and it wasn't easy for a soul to get cold but this wind would go right through them, literally and it would be easy for their souls to cool. He really didn't like that prospect.

He startled out of his thoughts when he felt Sans' warm phalanges rub his bones and had to hold back a shiver. That really felt good. He distracted himself with cleaning Sans, hesitating when he came to his scar.

 

Sans saw Papyrus' hesitation and ignored it. Papyrus was a bit sensitive about it too but Sans didn't need to add to the problem with his own apprehension. He opted to ignore the scar and Papyrus' gaze as much as he could as he cleaned his brother's bones. He knew his movements were going to distract his brother, like they always did, so his attention would be driven away from the scar. Even if he was risking them being late due to Papyrus getting a bit horny.

But, it was better than getting stuck in memories.

 

Papyrus snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Sans rub his floating ribs. He had to bite back a moan at the rubbing motion on one of his more sensitive spots. That really felt like Sans had done it on purpose...

He shook his head slightly, trying to stop thinking about Sans purposefully arousing him. He had to stop that line of thought before it got out of hand.

Papyrus focused back on the shorter skeleton.

 

Sans tried to stay focused on cleaning Papyrus but he paused when he felt his lover's gaze on him. He ignored it for then, if he didn't they would never get cleaned.

Sans quickly finished up his brother before the shower heated in another way.

 

Papyrus stood still as he waited for Sans to finish, with him being done faster because the other was smaller.

Once the other was done he quickly rinsed himself and turned off the water. He waited for Sans to go outside first because he couldn't really get out with the other in front of him.

 

Sans stepped out of the shower and picked up the towels from the sink, folded and laid out the night before. He gave one to his brother and used another one to wipe himself dry.

 

Papyrus followed the shorter skeleton out of the shower, shivering slightly when he felt the cool air hit his wet bones. He took the towel, mumbling a thanks and quickly dried himself, already feeling cold. The coldness of Snowdin got everywhere. Even into their house...

He placed his towel into a heap on the floor and picked up his folded clothes, putting on his red sweater and socks, slipping on his black pants. He put on his cream coloured scarf. The only things that he needed now were his boots and his gloves.

 

Sans grabbed his long black pants, cyan socks, grey turtleneck. All he needs now are his blue fingerless gloves and his blue boots. He looked around for his blue bandana but he can't find it.

He scratches his skull in confusion before turning to his brother. "hey Paps? y'know where my bandana is?" he asks.

 

Papyrus adjusted his scarf as Sans spoke up. He looked at the other in confusion. Normally he always had his bandana...

"Maybe it's in your jacket pocket? Or your room?" Papyrus inquired, opening the bathroom door to go check.

 

Sans hummed in thought before following Papyrus. "maybe... i'll check my jacket." he said and walked over to the closet where his and Papyrus' jackets and other clothes were in.

He picked his jacket from the hanger and searched the pockets of his beloved blue hoodie. Usually he wore this one but since today was really cold, he'd have to use a warmer piece of clothing since he'd be patrolling and doing his shift in the snow.

He frowned when he couldn't find his bandana. "it's not here Paps!" he called out to Papyrus.

 

Papyrus went into the room and looked around. Where could that bandana be? He watched Sans search through his jacket, hoping that it would be somewhere in there but it wasn't. Where...? Maybe the bed? Papyrus quickly walked over and searched through the bed, pulling the blanket away. A flash of blue caught his attention. There it was!

"I got it!" He exclaimed, walking back to Sans. He handed the shorter skeleton the bandana, smiling.

 

"oh!" Sans exclaimed happily and took the soft blue material. "thanks Paps! it would have taken forever to find it!"

 

"You're welcome." Papyrus replied, pressing a kiss to the top of the shorter skeleton's skull. He walked over to the closet and searched for their warmest jackets, even getting out their hoods. He handed Sans his clothes and slipped into his dark green jacket, pulling his cream coloured hood over his skull.

 

Sans adjusted his jacket and bandana for a moment until he was satisfied. He gave Papyrus a smile and a nod to show that he's ready for the day.

 

Papyrus smiled back and left the room to go to the front door where their boots and gloves were lying. He descended the stairs and moved past the couch to their front door, grabbing his boots. He put them on, nearly falling over but managed to avoid that. He put on his gloves too and then he was ready to go outside. He really didn't want to, though... The storm seemed to have gotten worse but they had to do their job... The question was if anyone would go outside in this weather. If not they wouldn't be needed and could just stay at home.

 

Sans followed after his brother towards their boots and grabbed his blue ones. He put them on before grabbing his gloves and doing the same thing. He looked outside the window and saw a flurry of snow falling down from the ceiling. The storm was harsh today, it would certainly be freezing. Cold enough to freeze any water that lingered on their bones at least. Maybe even send a fur covered monster into hypothermia. But... was anyone even risking their Souls to go outside in this cold?

Sans looked towards Papyrus who, by his expression, had the same thought. "Paps? are we going out in this cold? i doubt anyone would be stupid enough to go outside."

 

"Yeah... There would be no way anyone would go outside in this kind of weather..." Papyrus agreed, staring out of the window. It was really coming down. They hadn't had a storm this bad in many, many resets.

"I'll call Undyne and ask if we can take the day off. At this rate we probably won't be able to even open the door." Papyrus suggested, walking closer to the window to see the ground. The snow was piled so high that there were only a few inches until it would reach the window. They would never be able to open the door. Sure. Sans could teleport but nobody except them knew about that and it would be extremely dangerous to go outside in this weather.

 

"yeah, you do that." Sans said absentmindedly as he stared out at the snow covered ground. It had been a long time since they had a storm this severe and since the residents had accustomed themselves to the unexpected weather, they knew better than to stray outside. The human would be in the Ruins for a while so they wouldn't get caught dead in the snow- unfortunately.

Even the front door had snow piled up in front of it, preventing anyone opening the door. Stars, it would be a pain to shovel them all out when the storm cleared.

Suddenly Sans had a cheeky idea and he turned to Papyrus. "so...basically we're Snowd-in"

 

Papyrus pulled out his phone, faintly noticing that he should charge it as he pulled up Undyne's contact. He hesitated a bit as he saw Sans stare out of the window dejectedly, seeming deep in thought. He was about to ask the other what was wrong when he registered the pun. It startled out a laugh out of him. Only Sans would be able to make a joke at a time like this.

"Nyeheheh! Very true, brother." Papyrus laughed, grinning at the shorter skeleton.

 

Sans laughed alongside Papyrus, whatever worry and anger towards the human that had accumulated in his Soul vanished. Papyrus' laugh was contagious and it always cheered him up to hear that warm tingle of his laughter.

 

Papyrus smiled at the shorter skeleton before finally noticing that he had accidentally pressed the call button on his phone and that Undyne was trying to talk to him. Oops. He quickly raised the phone to press it against the side of his skull.

"Uh.. Hi, Undyne! There's a blizzard in Snowdin and we can't go outside without putting our lives on the line. Could we please get the day off?" Papyrus asked. Undyne gave her agreement, reminding him to work extra hard once the storm was over. He agreed and ended the call, turning his attention back to Sans.

"I guess we have a day off today. Would you be opposed to the idea of cuddling on the couch, watching a movie?" Papyrus suggested, giving Sans a smile.

 

Sans snickered when Papyrus looked at the phone in his hand surprisedly. He had called Undyne and she was trying to talk to him. Stars he could imagine the look on her face when she answered the call and the only answer she got was their hysterical laughter.

Once Papyrus ended the call and spoke that they had the day off, he smiled wide and his eye lights briefly turned into blue stars.

"yes! i'll grab the snacks!" he said and rushed towards the kitchen without another word.

 

Papyrus' cheek bones dusted a faint orange when Sans' eye lights tuned into stars. Gosh the other was so damn cute!!!! He barely registered what the other said, star-struck by the adorableness of the other and just quickly muttered something that could have been agreement, amazed at how expressive the shorter's eyes were. He snapped out of his thoughts when the other left. What was he doing again...?

Papyrus stood there for at least a minute before he remembered what he had said before and headed to his room to get a fluffy blanket for them, his cheek bones a bright orange.

 

Sans didn't want to waste time by making food that wouldn't be savored. After all, why savor food when you can relish in the warmth and love that is your lover? If he had to chose between good food and Papyrus' love, he'd chose Papyrus without a second thought.

So he opted to put a packet of popcorn into the microwave and turned it on. While that was popping, he went over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of orange juice and a packet of monster candy. He laid the sweet treats out into a bowl and the microwave dinged. He pulled out a bowl and took the packet of popped popcorn, pouring the snack into the bowl before additing a bit of butter and a drizzle of chocolate. Okay, a lot of chocolate.

With the treats all set, he used his magic to float the drinks while he carried the two bowls into the living room where Papyrus had already set up for a movie day cuddle.

 

Papyrus was lost in thought as he sat on the couch, looking up when he heard Sans enter the room. The other was carrying some snacks and sweets and wasn't he just really sweet himself... Okay... Wow... That was bad. Even for his joke standards. He looked at the other again and patted the pace next to him in the small blanket nest he had made.

 

Sans softly chuckled under his breath at the fluffy nest his brother had made. Papyrus could be so cute sometimes and he didn't even know it.

Sans set the snacks on the table and took a seat beside his lover, immediately leaning onto him with a pleased sigh. Being this close to Papyrus was heavenly. Especially on a cold day like this.

 

Papyrus smiled brightly and wrapped an arm around Sans, pulling him closer with a happy sigh as he wrapped a blanket around them both. Sans felt so warm. He took the remote and turned on the TV, switching through the channels.

"What do you want to watch?" Papyrus asked the shorter skeleton, looking down at him. Stars he was being so cute, leaning against him like that! He pressed a small kiss to the top of Sans' skull.

 

Sans snuggled closer with a blush at the kiss and closed his eyes. The warmth and love coming from Papyrus were enough to have him relax fully against the taller. He hummed blissfully, almost purring at the feeling.

"whatever you want. you always chose the best movies." Sans mumbled truthfully.

 

Papyrus placed his hand on top of Sans' skull, caressing it gently as he smiled. He couldn't be happier right then. Sure the impending threat of the human was still there but it didn't feel so real in that moment, Sans was the only one he could focus on. His words made him smile and he used is magic to get out a DVD. They were both star nerds so Star Wars it was.

 

At the familiar song of their favorite movie, Sans smiled wider and snuggled into Papyrus.

Right then, with the love and warmth coming off of Papyrus, the calm cold of the snowstorm outside, and the familiar tune of their favorite movie; the human's choice in this run was the farthest from his mind at that moment.

Right then, it was just him and Papyrus. Together forever. Lovers forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us how much you liked it! Comments are always appreciated. I treasure each and every one of them and I'm sure Skyler does too. 
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
